finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Lance (weapon)
The Holy Lance , also known as Pearl Lance, is a weapon in various games in the series. It is generally one of the most powerful lances and is Holy-elemental. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Holy Lance can be found at Jade Passage or dropped from Red Dragons or Blue Dragons. It is the most powerful universal lance, having an Attack of 90, Accuracy of 70%, and Evade of 2%. When used as an item, it casts Holy VIII, which sometimes causes it to disintegrate. Final Fantasy III The Holy Lance can be found in the Ancients' Maze. Imbued with the Light element, it can be equipped by the Onion Knight and the Dragoon classes. It has an Attack of 125 and cast Holy when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV Holy Lance (White on the SNES) is Kain's best weapon. It is found in the Lunar Subterrane, by defeating Plague Horror (2D and 3D). In the Advance and Complete Collection versions, it is surpassed by the Abel's Lance. It provides 109 Attack and 30 Accuracy. It casts Holy when used as an item. This weapon is metallic. In the 3D versions, Holy Lance has an attack power of 140 with an accuracy of 110 with the same properties as the 2D versions. Kain can equip this spear. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Holy Lance is the best spear 140 Attack, 30% Accuracy, is Holy-elemental and casts Holy when used as an item. It found in the Depths after defeating the Twinhead Dragon. It is no longer Kain's ultimate weapon, as he can now equip others that surpass it. It can be equipped by Ceodore, Kain, Zangetsu, Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Holy Lance is one of the twelve Sealed Weapons. It is utilized by the Dragoon or anyone with the Equip Lances ability. It is Holy-elemental, has an Attack power of 109, and gives a +3 bonus to Strength. Final Fantasy VI Holy Lance (Pearl Lance in the SNES version) is the second greatest lance (third in the Advance and mobile remakes) and it has a random chance of casting Holy after attacking physically. It has an attack power of 194, grants +3 Magic, and enables the Runic command even though Celes can't equip it. It can be dropped from Holy Dragon or by betting the Murakumo in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Final Fantasy IX The Holy Lance is a weapon for Freya, which can be stolen from Ark or bought for 11,000 gil from Daguerreo or Bran Bal. It provides 62 Attack and teaches the abilities Dragon's Crest and Reis's Wind. Final Fantasy XI Holy Lance is a polearm that provides 74 damage, 492 delay, and an additional Light damage effect. It deals 9.02 damage per second and accumulates 133 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 53 Dragoon. It can only be obtained through synthesis. Final Fantasy XII }} The Holy Lance is a spear in the Spear 5 license. It can be first found in a chest in the Great Crystal, but becomes purchasable shortly afterward in Balfonheim Port for 14,500 gil. It has an Attack power of 78, and is Holy-elemental. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 91 Attack, 8 Evade, 28 CT, 4% combo rate, is Holy-elemental and requires the Spears 5 license for 40 LP. It can be bought at Balfonheim Port for 15,700 gil, bought as a treasure in Ridorana Cataract (Colosseum), poached from Gizamaluk (5%), Hunt Club sidequest. The Uhlan can wield the Holy Lance. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Holy Lance is one of the strongest weapons for Llyud. It can be crafted as part of the Forbidden Grimoire Recipe Book obtained after Side Mission 72. It requires a Durable Metal and Glittering Dust x2 to craft. It uses a generic spear sprite during battle. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Holy Lance is a weapon for Dragoons. It is a possible reward from the quest , and can otherwise be purchased with tokens obtained from the repeatable quest . Final Fantasy XV: Comrades Holy Lance is a weapon as well as one of the eight skills of The Clever's Sigil: Spectral Arms. It can be used when selecting Polearm. The effect is to piercing enemies in column and damage a group of enemies. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Holy Lance can be poached from a Sacred or purchased in the Poachers' Den for 36,000 gil. It can also be obtained via Rendezvous. It is a Holy-elemental weapon, and will cast Holy on attack 20-25% of the time. It has a moderate Weapon Power and Evasion. Final Fantasy Type-0 Holy Lance is a spear for Nine. It provides 26 Attack Power and is bought from Bazz for 6500 gil. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Legend III White has a spear icon before its name. It has an attack power of 130 and can be forged by Masa on the Talon. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Holy Lance is a mid-ranked spear that can be used by any race. It provides 71 attack at level 1 and 158 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun and +5 to Dark, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Jade Essence 1. It can also be created for 360 gil by using Adaman Tusk x3, Platinum, and Grain of Light x5. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Holy Lance makes a Holy Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Wisdonium, and level 20-30 makes a Verde Diamond. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Holy Lance is dropped by the Wyvern enemy. The spear has an attack of 9 and is Light-elemental. Bravely Default Holy Lance is a spear that provides 35 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 2 Critical, and deals Light-elemental damage. It can be found in Eternian Central Command 48F, or stolen from Melusine. Bravely Second: End Layer Holy Lance is a spear that provides 42 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to undead. It can be found in Vestment Cave. Final Fantasy Dimensions Holy Lance is a high-level Wind and Holy -elemental spear. It provides 102 attack power. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Holy Lance is a level 93 spear that increases Attack by 63, decreases Defense by 2, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Holy Lance is a level 60 spear that provides -288 HP, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Trident, Kujata's Horn, and Dragoon's Dream x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Holy Lance grants +7 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Holy Lance is a spear that provides 82 ATK and is Light-elemental, and only one can be obtained. It can be bought for 100 Star Quartz from the Fat Chocobo at Devastated Town. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Holy Lance appears as a 2-handed spear within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 67 Weapon Atk, 10 Durability, -10 Defense, +10 Magic Atk, +15 Magic Def, -5 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Gallery Holy Lance FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. Holy Spear NES II.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Holy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Holy Lance GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Holy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Holy Lance FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Holy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Holy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-HolyLance.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV Holy Lance.gif|Overworld sprite in Final Fantasy IV. FF4-HolyLance-DS.png|Holy Lance in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Holy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Holyspear.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FF5-HolyLance-Field.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV Holy Lance Field Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Holy Lance - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Holy Lance - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Holy Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Holy Lance FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' artwork. HolyLance-ffix-spear.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' in-game model. FFXI Polearm 3B.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXIV Holy Lance Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIIRW - Generic Spear Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Holy Lance.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLIII Spear In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. EoT Holy Lance.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL_Holy_Lance.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Holy Lance.png|Bravely Default. Holy_LanceBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. DFF2015 Holy Lance.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Holy Lance Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Holy Lance Unknown.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Holy Lance SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Holy Lance SSR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Holy Lance FFIX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Holy Lance SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Holy Lance SSR+2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Holy Lance FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Holy Lance FFIV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIV. FFAB Holy Lance FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVI. FFAB Holy Lance FFIV CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFIV. Holy Lance ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Holy lance FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Holy Lance FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Holy Lance FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Holy Lance FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Holy Lance.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Spears